


Sleipnir

by Cip



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki's Kids, Loki-centric, Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Unplanned Pregnancy, sleipnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cip/pseuds/Cip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot following the story that everyone likes to make a joke mention of: the fact that Loki gave birth to a horse. Such a thing is great to tease him about in later life, but the actual event was less of a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is purely because there’s a fair amount of gore in here. Don’t like? Don’t read.

The defences of Asgard, like any other set of military fortifications, needed updating and repairing every few thousand years or so. This time round had been no different in the need, but problems had arisen – as ever – with the contract. Even the Gods, it seemed, could not get a decent piece of building work done without the builders trying to fleece them.

So who did they go to for a way to sneak out of the deal?

Who else but the God of mischief himself – Silver-tongued Loki.

The contracted builder had demanded –literally – the sun and the moon for the work. And the Goddess Freya. 

True, Loki had persuaded the rest of the council into it; promising that he’d find a way to break the deal once the contract was finished, so to some extent it was his fault that the wretched man looked like he’d actually complete the job. He hadn’t been allowed any other help, but had been granted the use of his horse Svaðilfari to haul rocks.

And with only three weeks to go it had looked worryingly like the fortifications would be finished on time and that the Asgardian’s would have to pay up. Needless to say, Freya had been less than impressed.

So what could the solution have been?

What was it always?

Loki. Loki had persuaded them into it, therefore Loki was at fault, therefore Loki could weasel his way back out of the deal for them.

And what a way to weasel.

The trickster was known for his shape-shifting abilities and – after being talked and threatened into it – had agreed to use them to delay the construction work enough that the builder couldn’t meet the deadline and would therefore forfeit the contract. And to do that he had decided the best thing was to lure away Svaðilfari so that there was no supply of rock.

What’s the best way to lure away a hot-blooded stallion?

Yeah.

How Thor had laughed when he’d caught his brother slinking back into the rain-soaked royal compound just before dawn. The younger prince was still in his guise of a mare and it was fairly obvious that he hadn’t been fast enough to avoid Svaðilfari’s amorous attentions.

“Oh my dear brother, what did you let yourself in for?!”

The horse’s shoulder was at nearly the same height as the God of Thunder’s, and Thor took a few steps back to avoid the well-aimed kick coming in at head height.

“Peace, Loki. Are you alright? Were you hurt?”

For a few moments the mare directed a baleful glare in his direction, then her form began to shrink and meld into the altogether more familiar one of Thor’s younger brother. The trickster God stretched out his arms with a groan before bothering to reply to the thunderer’s question.

“I am a shape-shifter, brother. An accurate one.”

“What kind of answer is that?”

“It means of course I wasn’t hurt, my physiology was correct for the occasion.” Loki wrapped dignity around himself like a cloak, hiding from the obvious embarrassment, although the darkness hid any red there might have been in his cheeks. 

“You are positive?” Thor’s gruff voice still held concern, but there was a grin blooming on his face at the same time. “That stallion was…well, larger than most.”

His brother’s glare was icy. “I had noticed. I thank you for your _concern_ ” – the word dripped with sarcasm, “But I am fine.” He sniffed disdainfully. “Wish to accompany me as I have to relive my humiliation to our father, or are you going straight to the tavern to spread the story?”

The grin fell from Thor’s face at the anger in his brother’s voice. Loki had been thoroughly humiliated by his encounter with Svaðilfari, and he didn’t deal well with such feelings. The trickster was not well liked amongst the other Gods, even within Thor’s own friendship circle, and he realised that this story was not something his little brother would ever live down.

“No one will hear this from me.” 

Loki’s head snapped back round so that he was staring at the older God in shock. This was possibly the biggest piece of gossip that his brother – who delighted in tormenting him at every possible turn – had ever got his hands on, and he was willing to sit on it for the sake of Loki’s dignity?

“Why?” Disbelief very swiftly became suspicion. You don’t become the God of trickery and mischief without finding it difficult to trust in the motives of others.

Thor’s smile came back, but not as a condescending smirk this time. He reached out to rest both hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Because sometimes it’s good for the two of us to have secrets.”

Loki’s expression smoothed into first one of pleasant surprise, then back to a more normal smirk.

“And it doesn’t hurt for you to have blackmail on me, I am sure.” He drawled.

“There is that.” Thor conceded. He threw his arm around his brother’s thin shoulders. “Come, let’s think up some suitable story to tell Father as to what happened between you and that horse that won’t ruin your reputation.”

Loki’s smirk became a true smile. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The story told in the end stuck mainly to the truth. As God of lies, Loki knew well that the best stories were the ones that retained most but not _all_ of the facts, and skewed those that were unsavoury. In the end all that people knew was that he’d had his target chasing him all night. Thor was the only one to be privy to the knowledge that said stallion had actually _caught_ him.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Six months passed without any mention of the incident, although Thor had taken to hiding his laughter as a coughing fit every time someone mentioned horses around him. The contract had been terminated, so the Asgardian’s had won that little legal battle and Loki was, for the time being, back in people’s good books. 

It wasn’t until one evening out in a tavern with their – well, Thor’s – group of friends that the elder Odinson realised his brother was behaving somewhat less than normal. Minutely less than normal, but noticeable to one who knew him well.

“Brother, you aren’t drinking?”

Loki glanced disdainfully at the quarts of ale his brother was throwing back.

“There is nothing in this place that could hope to arouse my appetite for alcohol.” He waved his hand so that his own empty mug refilled with fresh spring water.

“Come Loki, you usually patronise us enough to have at least _one_.” Thor said jovially. “It isn’t truly as bad as you claim, you just wish to set yourself apart from us dirty beasts. Well you have, point made, now have a drink!”

“Thank you. No.”

The thunder God frowned, knowing Loki well enough not to be offended by the curt tone, but sure that there was something other than the less than savoury ale that was causing the younger God to not drink.

“You aren’t working on some spell or other that is causing you to forgo food, are you?” This had been known before. Some of Loki’s magical experiments had involved fasting, among other things.

“That would be a fair way of explaining it, whilst also being completely and utterly wrong at the same time.” The trickster said with a lethargic shrug. He stared disinterestedly at his full mug, then stood up from his stool. “I’m leaving. Brother, when you have a chance I would speak to you in private.” He spun on his heel, long coat flapping around him – which was surely why he had made such an exaggerated gesture – and stalked out of the tavern.

Thor rolled his eyes.

“Your brother has too much of a flair for dramatics.” Sif said in exasperation.

“My brother obviously has something preying on his mind.” The older Odinson finished his quart before slamming the empty tankard down.

“Another?” Fandral asked.

“Not this time.” Thor stood from his seat with an annoyed sigh. “I would go speak with Loki before he decides to lose his temper with me.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Thor found his younger brother by Heimdall’s usual guard post on the Bifrost, sitting with his legs dangling off the side of the bridge and staring down at the waves.

“Where is Heimdall?”

The Trickster leant back, hands on either side of himself as he swung his legs carelessly over the endless sea. “I asked him for a little privacy.”

“Asked?”

Loki raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “They don’t call me Silvertongue for nothing.” He tipped his head to gesture at the rainbow ground beside him. “Sit with me?”

Thor stepped a little nearer and peered out over the abyss. He had no fear of heights, but to be over a limitless infinity of water was enough to spin any head and he frowned slightly before carefully seating himself beside the other God. He didn’t dangle his legs though; his stomach had its limits, especially when full of alcohol.

“What is it you wish to speak to me of?”

“Can I trust you, brother?”

The strange question made the thunder God frown. “When have you ever needed to ask such a thing?!”

Loki gave a small half-sigh, an odd smile flickering across his lips. “I fear that I am facing the repercussions for one of my more foolish ventures, and as much as it pains me to say it; I believe I need help.”

“I don’t believe that I have ever heard you admit a plan of yours has come off less than perfectly.” Thor said quietly. It was obvious that he found the idea humorous, but had the grace to at least keep his tone sombre. “And you have certainly _never_ claimed to need help.”

“Well I have certainly never been in this situation before.” Loki had gone back to staring disinterestedly at the endless waves. “I will freely admit to being out of my depth and I need to discuss it with someone. Someone whom I trust.”

“You know whatever you tell me will be in the strictest confidence.”

“I am with child.”

It seemed that for a moment even the waters beneath them froze in shock at the absurdity of the statement. The silence drew out as Thor stared at his younger brother, unsure whether to laugh at the joke, or to try and fit his head around the enormity of Loki telling the truth.

“You are known as the God of lies for a reason brother…” His voice held the commanding tone of a threat but Loki merely laughed mirthlessly.

“Indeed, which is why I wished to know if you trusted me.” He turned his head slightly, just enough to look at the thunder God from the corner of his eye. “I speak the truth. I am carrying a child.”

Thor frowned, turning away to stare back into the void. “I am trying to find the jest that you make here, brother.”

“This is no jest, Thor!” And there it was. The little hitch to his voice that betrayed a swirling maelstrom of emotions that were near to boiling over. The tell that Loki was saying nothing but the truth.

For a very long time Thor didn’t say a word, refusing to look at his brother as his mind tried to make sense of what he was swiftly coming to realise was _not_ one of Loki’s jokes. The waves beneath him had begun their lazy movements across the endless sea again and he watched them without seeing. Finally, still without moving his gaze to the tense form of his brother, he spoke again.

“How could this have happened?”

“Svaðilfari.” Loki’s voice was tight. “As I said at the time; I shift forms with accuracy. I can only assume that the encounter caused the mare’s body I was temporarily in to be impregnated. Such an act is instantaneous so it would make sense that by the time I returned to my own form a zygote was already formed and growing within me, and that my body merely shifted to accommodate it.”

There was another pause. Thor seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with what his brother was trying to say. Loki glanced at him side-on, his expression indifferent despite the gravity of what he was imparting. When the thunder God found his words again, his voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Is the baby growing correctly?”

If the trickster was surprised at the unusually tender question he didn’t show it. “I am not bearing a _baby_ , Thor.” There was nothing but bitterness to his tone. “The father is a stallion and I, at the time, was a mare. It is a simple matter of biology. I am carrying a _foal_.” He stared down past his dangling boots at the sucking darkness. “But yes, it is healthy as far as I can tell.”

Thor nodded slowly. The atmosphere between the two Gods was tense, awkward. The elder could almost feel the well-disguised fear rolling off of his brother, and despite his own shock at the situation, sympathy was his predominant emotion.

“Why have you told me this?” He asked quietly.

Loki laughed; a harsh mirthless sound. “Because so far I have yet to meet any of the other children that I have fathered.” He spat. “I have hardly been a brilliant parent; despite being unhappy with the decisions made concerning my offspring I have never done anything about it.”

“So what is different now?”

“I fear that as the mother of this child I will form an emotional attachment with it.” The younger God’s voice dropped to an eerie hiss. “I don’t want to have it taken away from me as all my others were from their mothers.” He finally turned to look his brother straight in the eye, his gaze full of anger and fear. “I won’t have this child branded a monster before it even has a chance!”

“Loki…”

“I just…I just need to know that I will be able to rely on you to help me hide it until I know what I can do.”

“Heimdall will know. He sees all.”

Loki snorted disdainfully. “He can’t penetrate my magic.” He gestured down at his appearance which was still entirely normal. “Do I look like I have reached six months into this pregnancy?”

“You do not.” Thor managed a small smile – the first he had cracked since hearing the shocking news. “This explains why you did not drink with us.”

Loki dipped his head in a small gesture of acquiescence. “Indeed.” He observed his brother with suspicious curiosity. “So, what is your conclusion of this?”

“What do you expect me to say?” The thunder God shrugged hopelessly. “Even for you, brother, this is unusual and I am having a hard time accepting that this isn’t another of your tricks.” He rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I suppose congratulations are in order?” 

The younger God snorted softly.

“But I will do as you request, however foolish I think you may be to try to hide this from our father.”

Loki glanced up at him, relief and annoyance warring in his eyes. “Father would take this child away, like all the others, you know that.”

“Yes. And that’s why I’m agreeing to go along with your deception.”

There was a long moment of silence as the God of mischief stared at his brother as warily as a hawk. Finally he shook Thor’s hand off his shoulder and turned back to stare into the sea again, a crooked smile quirking his lips.

“Thank you, brother.”

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

If anyone noticed Thor keeping a more watchful eye than usual on his younger brother they didn’t comment; Loki was enough of a mischief maker to deserve close observation. Despite the thunder God on the watch for telling signs in his brothers behaviour, Loki remained the same as ever. Aloof, sneering, disdainful and so wonderfully sarcastic. The enchantment he used on his appearance remained in place at all times so even Thor hadn’t seen any actual evidence of the pregnancy. If there were any unusual food cravings the trickster had, he kept them well hidden behind an iron-hard self-control. Ditto with morning sickness.

Thor knew next to nothing about normal Asgardian pregnancies, and was well aware that any research into the matter would quickly spark rumours about he and various women. He did have a little experience with horse husbandry from his younger years working in the royal stables but even then it was a female horse giving birth to a foal. He doubted that anyone had any knowledge of what happened when a male Asgardian tried to give birth to a foal.

It didn’t sound like it would be a successful endeavour.

He really _really_ hoped that Loki had thought through the mechanics.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

More time passed, as time does. When the nine month mark came and then went just as quickly Thor was surprised at the lack of concern he was seeing from his brother – until he recalled that an equine gestation was eleven months, give or take.

Infact, Loki seemed entirely unconcerned about the whole matter. Apart from that night when he’d imparted the secret to Thor he had resisted and evaded all attempts from the older God to speak on the subject of his unnatural condition. It both worried and amused the thunderer and, by ten months, he eventually decided that he just wasn’t going to feel anxiety over the matter anymore.

MWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMW

Council meeting.

Dull, boring, tedious and oh so many other different synonyms for ‘mind-numbing’. 

Thor had lost track of the matter in hand; more concerned about staying awake than trying to follow the long-winded discussion on – what he deemed – useless matters. His half-lidded gaze swept across the occupants of the large council-table, most of whom looked as bored as he did. His eyes finally settled on Loki, sitting across from him. For a long moment Thor only felt amusement at the obvious – albeit unusual – slouch in his brother’s posture that told him quite clearly that the trickster was paying as little as attention as he was.

It took longer than it should have for the realisation to slink through his brain that Loki _never_ stopped paying attention during these council sessions and he lifted his chin from his hand to observe his brother properly.

The trickster was attempting to watch the speaker, but it was clear his mind was on other matters. His usually straight-backed posture had slumped so that he appeared slightly curled in on himself, one hand gripping the arm of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white and the other clenched to the front of his tunic. Something seemed to alert him to the fact that his brother was watching him because he suddenly glanced to Thor and a weak smile crawled across his lips.

The older brother frowned, straightening up a little in his own chair. Loki was pale, worryingly so and the tight little smile mirrored the pain that was shining in his eyes. Thor’s gaze hardened as his brows furrowed, a suspicion growing in his mind. Making sure that he had his brother’s full attention he deliberately lowered his line of sight to Loki’s stomach, then back up again with a questioning slant to one eyebrow.

The trickster God actually had the audacity to roll his eyes before giving a curt answering nod in confirmation, the weak little smile vanishing as his mouth set back into a hard line against the pain he didn’t dare let anyone know he was feeling. Thor opened his mouth to speak, to interrupt the council, but the dark glare sent in his direction made it very clear that his brother had a handle on things and was intent on waiting until the session was over. The older Odinson scowled, although his concern was far too strong for him to really feel annoyed about Loki’s stubbornness. 

A period of time passed – to Midgardian’s it would have been about half an hour. Thor was grateful that his father and the council members were too wrapped up in their discussion to realise that neither he nor his brother were paying it any heed whatsoever. He glanced across at said brother again in time to see Loki blanch, the emotionless mask he’d managed to hold onto slipping momentarily in a flash of pain and fear. The trickster’s arm was hugging his waist tightly as he struggled to continue as if nothing was happening.

Thor had had enough.

“Father,” He stood from his seat, ignoring the scandalised look from Loki or the infuriated comment from the person he’d just interrupted. “Please, forgive me, but I have just realised the time of the day; this meeting has over-run and it has made myself and my brother late for a lesson Wayland the smith wished to give us on how to repair our weapons.”

As lies went it was not such a bad one, given that Thor was making the story up on the spot whilst deeply concerned for his brother’s welfare.

“You did not inform any of us of this.” Odin’s tone stated just how displeased he was as he shot both of his sons a dark look.

“Uh…”

“My fault, Father.” Loki rose gracefully to his feet, as eloquent and poised as ever. “I miscalculated how long this session would take and I had wrongly assumed that such important matters could have been sorted out sooner. It was an error that I won’t make again and I will endeavour not to misjudge or undervalue the length of time it takes for such matters to be resolved.” He bowed his head slightly. “However, as loath as I am to leave just as we are near to solving the situation in question, I fear that it would be a grave insult to the smith should we be late.”

Odin frowned slightly, even as the rest of the council members nodded their agreement that the two princes could leave. He was all too aware of Loki’s ability to spin lies and he knew his youngest well enough to detect an untruth when he heard it. He met the young God’s gaze head-on and tried to discern what new plot the trickster was concocting.

“Fine.” He grudgingly admitted. “The two of you may leave, but take care that I will be asking after your progress from Wayland.” He couldn’t divine what scheme was being cooked, but he was well aware the princes were up to some mis-begotten plan.

With the permission granted, both of the younger God’s bowed and left the table, making their way swiftly to the door at the end of the council-chamber. Once outside in the empty corridor and away from curious eyes Thor grasped his brother’s shoulders.

“Loki, what do we need to do?”

The trickster was taking less care with masking the pain on his face now that he was alone with his brother, but he still managed a sneer at the question. “ _We_? I know what _I_ need to do, what you do is up to you.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I feared that would be the case.” There was a flash of relief in his eyes that he was too proud to show, but felt all the same. “Do you have a clue what you’re doing?”

“Do you?”

Loki’s stern expression fell into an embarrassed grin. “Not in so many words…”

Thor genuinely felt like giving the younger God a ding along the ear. “Brother, do you mean to tell me that you’ve been carrying this child for nearly eleven months now and haven’t given a thought as to the birthing process?!”

“Of course I gave it a thought!” Loki’s indignant reply was spoilt somewhat as he suddenly curled over with a sharp gasp, one hand coming up to brace himself against his brother’s chest. “I…just need to change forms…” He hissed.

Thor nodded, trying to help support the younger God until Loki could straighten up again. “A mare?”

“That, dear brother is a stupid question with an obvious answer.” The trickster managed to quirk an eyebrow. “I am in labour with a foal, how do you propose I otherwise give birth to it?”

The thunder God wrinkled his nose at the unsavoury mental image. “Your chambers?”

“That seems to be a wise course of action.” Loki allowed for his arm to be pulled up and looped over his brother’s broad shoulders, simply accepting that this wasn’t a time for misplaced shows of bravado. Not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure how well he could walk.

Thor guided his stumbling brother along the deserted corridors, trying to take as much of Loki’s weight as the proud trickster would allow. They were in luck that the royal apartment complex was near to the council chambers so they didn’t have far to go. The older God shouldered the door to his brother’s chambers open, having to squint into the darkened rooms.

“Would it kill you to invest in candles, brother?”

Loki didn’t bother to reply and instead waved his hand so that a small number of flames leapt from his fingers to the ready prepared wicks of the oil lamps he owned. 

“So, what is your plan?” 

“For you to let go of me.” The trickster pulled away from his brother, stumbling a few paces before falling heavily to his knees. He waved away his brother – who had started towards him in worry – before curling over himself, both hands on the floor to brace himself. It was obvious from his short, harsh gasps of breath that he was in a great deal of pain, but he managed to pull himself up enough to cast the shifting spell he required.

“Brother!” Thor had seen the trickster change form before, but in each case the shift had been graceful and swift – so much so that the shapes in-between appearances were almost indistinguishable. This time, however, Loki appeared to have trouble keeping the spell under control and he collapsed onto his side, curling up before the enchantment finally took hold and his limbs began to elongate. Thor had to look away.

Finally a soft nicker told him that it was safe to turn back and in the dim light he could see the dark grey mare sprawled out on the floor – her belly distended with the pregnancy.

“Uh, Loki?” The thunder God knelt down, gingerly reaching his hand out to rest on the horse’s sweat streaked neck. He could feel the thundering pulse under his fingers. “Brother, can you hear me?”

“ _I…can hear you.”_ The voice was still Loki’s, but instead of issuing from the horse it instead appeared straight into Thor’s head. “ _Have you assisted brood mares before?”_

“A few times.”

“ _Good. At least you have a vague idea of what’s about to happen then.”_ Even though the words were being spoken telepathically, Thor could still hear the sarcasm dripping from them.

“What do you need me to do?” He was suddenly painfully aware of just how dangerous the situation was. As self-assured as Loki was being it didn’t change the fact that neither of the princes actually knew how straight forward this would be. “I could fetch towels. And water, that’s what’s usually done, isn’t it?”

 _“For women maybe. Horses generally just get on with it.”_ Loki’s voice was sounding strained and the mare kicked one of her front legs out, obviously in discomfort. “ _You don’t have to stay; I can see this is disturbing you.”_

Thor laughed. “Granted, this is possibly the strangest and most disturbing thing I’ve ever had to help you with, but I’m not one to abandon my little brother.” He didn’t receive a reply to that, but he saw the grateful relief in the mare’s eyes.

MWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMMWMWWMW

Time had passed – half an hour give or take – but more than enough for Thor to have realised that something was wrong. Foaling was usually a fairly quick procedure, far more so than with a human or Asgardian woman and it should have all been over by this point. He had forced his squeamishness at the situation aside by now, more focussed on the fact that things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

The mare was trembling violently, making small sounds of distress as she struggled against the abnormal pain. Thor felt entirely helpless.

 _“This…This should be over by now!”_ Loki sounded angry, but the thunder God knew his brother well enough to recognise terror when he heard it. _“Can you see the cause of the problem? The foal should at least be showing by now!”_

“I…Uh…”

_“Thor! Stop being prudish! Forget that it’s me and just treat this like any other horse!”_

That was far easier said than done, especially when the irate glare the mare cast at him made it ever so clear that she was not in actual fact either a real horse, or a ‘she’. Trying to do as his brother had bid and forcing his mis-placed sense of modesty from his mind he attempted to see what was wrong. Unfortunately the problem was more than evident.

Thor knew how a foal was meant to be placed during its birth; front legs first, followed by nose, then the rest of the body.

_“Well?!”_

The older God swallowed drily, already knowing the usual outlook of the problem. “It’s presenting transverse; I can see four legs.”

This was more than a ‘problem’. This was a disaster. Worse than a breach birth, a foal that hadn’t positioned correctly and therefore was being born all four legs first was usually fatal for both the mare and the offspring. This was beyond bad.

“Loki, brother…I…What do you want me to do?”

What else could he do? He knew there was really only one solution this late into the labour, but it was drastic enough that he would hold out for his brother to suggest it.

There was a very long pause, the mare lying still with her chest heaving from the exertion. Exhaustion was beginning to tell and it was obvious that what-ever the decision was it needed to be made quickly.

“ _Cut in…”_ Loki’s voice was faint, a mere whisper through his brother’s mind. The amount of energy it took to keep up the telepathic link, although small, was becoming more than he could spare. 

“Loki…”

“ _You know what needs to be done. Cut in and take the foal out.”_ He knew that it was something that Thor – even if not having done it himself – had witnessed before and therefore was something the thunder God had some knowledge of.

“Brother, the procedure is highly dangerous,” Thor’s voice was taut with fear for the younger God. He hadn’t thought that this would be easy, but it had never crossed his mind that his brother’s life could be held in the balance. “Let me find someone who is skilled in these matters-”

 _“No! There’s no time!”_ Even through the telepathic link the trickster’s voice was pained. _“Do it now or both the foal and I will die.”_

“My brother, the pain and shock-”

_“I will cope!”_

The tone brooked no disobedience. If Loki believed he could truly manage through the procedure than who was his brother to argue? Thor reached up to the desk next to the wall and retrieved one of the trickster’s throwing knives, the gleaming metal glowing orange in the dim light from the oil-lamps. The mare’s eyes focussed on it before closing, her body fighting the pain to relax as much as possible. Thor rested his hand along her side, trying to gauge where best to start this.

“Don’t worry brother.” The thunder God’s voice was quiet. He was a warrior and had faced many many things that would be considered hellish by anyone else’s standards. However, this was the first time that he had truly felt the all-encompassing, bowel clenching terror that was known to root a warrior to the spot in the midst of battle. He’d thought himself above the feeling but with his brother’s life literally in his hands he realised that he had been seriously wrong.

And he knew that he had to do it. Had to find some way to save Loki.

“Don’t worry.” He repeated. “You’re going to be alright.” Something from their conversation on the bridge – it seemed years ago now – came back to him and he managed a small smile. “Trust me.”

_“I do.”_

Thor brought the knife down.

MWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The scream was dreadful to hear. The mare had let out a shriek, but it was the pure unadulterated agony in Loki’s voice that echoed around the thunder God’s mind. For the briefest of moments he paused as the blood washed over his hands, but he knew that it would be far worse to stop than to carry on. Somehow – and Thor could not even begin to fathom how – Loki managed to hold still as the knife deftly sliced through the mare’s belly. It was probably solely due to the fact that movement – any movement – could have resulted in the knife slipping and causing the unborn horse fatal injury.

“I can see the foal.”

He didn’t receive a reply, which did not surprise him. The single scream still echoed through his mind but Loki was now telepathically silent. The older God placed the knife down beside him and steeled himself before reaching both hands into the gaping wound. The mare let out another squeal and her foreleg twitched, but otherwise the shape-shifter managed to keep still.

Thor tried to ignore the sounds of pain, however difficult that was, as he struggled to get purchase on the tiny slippery body that he could feel but not quite see. It seemed like an age before he managed to get a firm hold around the middle of the foal, feeling it wriggle weakly.

“I have it!” Gently he drew the squirming body out through the deep wound, relief flooding through him as he did so. 

Then relief turned to shock, tinged with horror.

The first thought was that the foal was deformed – a conjoined twin perhaps. It was only when the tiny creature – freed from the foetal sack – began trying to scramble to its feet that he realised all of the legs were very much functional. All eight of them.

 _“Is….Is it….okay…?”_ Loki’s voice was the merest suggestion of a whisper across his brother’s mind.

“Yes. Yes healthy as far as I can see.” Seeing that the foal was already struggling to stand – a feat made more difficult than usual with the double number of legs – and therefore deeming that it was alright for the immediate time being, Thor turned back to the mare. “Brother, can you heal yourself or change back?”

“ _Can…change…”_

Thor almost didn’t believe him. With the amount of blood washing across the floor he was terrified that his brother would lose consciousness before being able to heal himself. However, much to Thor’s relief the form of the mare slowly began to morph back into that of the trickster. 

The change took longer than it normally would have and by the time it was finished Loki was lying on his side in the large pool of blood, one arm outstretched, the other clasped across his waist.

“Loki, brother, can you hear me?”

The younger God’s eyes flickered and managed to open in response before his face creased with pain and he closed them again. Thor had initially been torn between checking that the trickster was alright and providing the after care for the newborn, but with the tiny foal finally on its feet and attempting to walk he deemed it more vital to help his brother.

“Can you heal?” He crouched down beside the younger prince, carefully moving his brother’s arm out of the way to get to the wound. He felt Loki shake his head weakly in reply although he could already see the answer. The change from the mare’s form back to his real one had helped to at least partially seal up the gaping hole in his stomach but the livid gash that remained was still weeping blood.

“My…child..?” Loki’s voice was faint but he opened his eyes again. “What…about..?”

Thor looked back at the bizarre foal and despite the gravity of the situation he smiled. “You have a son.”

The look on his brother’s face was worth the whole ordeal. The pain was banished by the sudden joy and relief at the news and he managed to raise himself up onto one elbow.

“Don’t move yet, brother!” Thor spoke the words but knew that he wouldn’t be listened to. Since when had Loki _ever_ taken heed of him? Instead of trying to reinforce his gentle reprimand the older God instead slipped an arm under his brother’s shoulders, helping him to sit upright. Loki didn’t even seem to notice, his whole world suddenly narrowed to the room’s other occupant.

There was a gentle nicker as the foal slipped and slid over the bloody floor to reach Loki’s trembling outstretched hand. The trickster did not seem in the least perturbed by the appearance of his offspring – although considering some of his other children an eight legged horse was practically normal.

“My son…” 

The colt nudged under the trickster’s hand to nuzzle up against him. The baby was unsteady on its feet as it was and the floor was slick so that as it tried to inch closer it slipped and fell straight into Loki, bumping against his chest. Both of them were still plastered in blood but that didn’t seem to faze the trickster as he lent back against his brother, his child nestled safely in his arms.

“You need to rest.” Thor said quietly, sweeping his hand through Loki’s sweat-streaked hair. He looked down to his brother and was shocked to see a single tear slip down the younger prince’s cheek. He genuinely didn’t think he’d ever seen his brother cry – even as children the trickster had always hidden his tears away from everyone. “…Loki…?”

“I can’t…” Loki’s breath hitched as he stared down at the foal snuggling into his arms. “I can’t let father take him…I have to…protect him…” His voice was failing him, but he glared up at Thor defiantly, almost as if the thunder God were about to snatch the colt from his arms there and then.

“We’ll keep him safe.” Thor’s own tone was unmistakably hostile, although not towards his brother. “I’ll keep both of you safe.” And that currently meant trying to ensure that Loki didn’t bleed to death here and now. God or not he had used up nearly all the magic that was usually at his disposal and therefore was more than able to succumb to the willingly inflicted wound. “But for now, you need to rest and regain your strength.” 

He felt the trickster nod wearily against his chest.

Thor looked around to see how far they were from the bed and how he was to get his injured brother to it. The large piece of furniture was only a few paces from them and he realised gratefully that the distance was easily short enough for him to lift Loki without too much aggravation to the wound.

“Okay brother, I need to move you.”

“I can move…myself!” The angry hiss lacked conviction and Thor just shook his head.

“No, you can’t.” The older God didn’t even make it sound patronising, it was merely the truth. 

He carefully untangled his brothers arms from around the colt then hoisted the younger God up so that he supported Loki’s shoulders with one arm and under his knees with the other.

“This…is undignified…”

The groan made Thor chuckle. “And you are barely conscious so do not talk to me about dignity.” He carefully laid his brother down on the bed only to be head-butted in the knee by the foal. Rolling his eyes he gently gathered the tiny squirming creature up then deposited it next to Loki where it snuggled into the trickster’s shoulder. The picture the two of them made was truly a beautiful sight and for a moment Thor almost forgot the trials they’d had to go through to reach this point. He was only brought back to reality when his brother’s smile faded into a pained grimace.

“Loki, I need to see to your wound,” He began earnestly, but the younger prince held up a tired hand to stop him. 

“No. I…will heal…soon enough.”

“Do not be ridiculous, brother! You are still bleeding profusely and are covered with the resulting blood.”

Loki glared at him. “Right now my…” He paused as a wince crossed his expression. “…my son is…my priority.”

“He’s fine, brother. Certainly looks a little unusual, but healthy.”

“He’ll be hungry…”

Thor nodded slightly, realising what his brother was saying. “I shall go to the kitchens to find something suitable.” A small grin crossed his face. “Unless there’s something you’ve deigned not to tell me and you are actually lactating.”

He was relieved to hear his brother manage a small chuckle. He was less than happy with the idea of leaving the trickster in such a vulnerable state but if Loki wasn’t going to let him help with the wound then at least he could help with taking care of the newborn.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

It was drawing into late evening so the royal kitchens were mostly empty when Thor slipped in. He knew his way around well enough from his younger years of sneaking in for midnight snacks so made his way to the large cold-storage rooms at the end of the facilities. Opening the doors – blinking against the sudden blast of cold air – he quickly searched through them until he found the particular, albeit unusual, delicacy he was looking for.

The Asgardian’s shared similar traditions and cultural familiarities with the Vikings who had worshiped them and this also extended to their choice of foods and beverages. As such the selection of milk available usefully included mare’s milk. Thor had never been fond of it himself, preferring goat, but it certainly came in handy when there was a hungry foal to feed.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

When the God of thunder returned to his brother’s chambers Loki was asleep, the colt lying almost on top of him. It also seemed to be sleeping until Thor’s soft footsteps made it raise its head warily.

“Hello there, little one.” The older prince wasn’t used to lowering his voice, but he didn’t want to wake his brother as he knelt down next to the bed. “You must be hungry.” He had found an empty bottle in the kitchens and by chopping one of the fingers off his leather gloves and attaching it to the top with a small hole in its end he had made a serviceable feeding bottle.

Hungry was an understatement since the foal attacked the bottle with great enthusiasm. Thor was surprised that the movement didn’t wake Loki, but considering how exhausted his brother was he probably shouldn’t have been too shocked. It didn’t take long for the newborn to finish the bottle and it immediately decided to snuggle back down next to the trickster, watching Thor with large tired eyes.

“I wonder what he will name you.” The thunder God mused quietly.

“Sleipnir…His name…is Sleipnir.” The faint whisper drew Thor’s gaze back to his brother.

Loki moved his hand up to rest on the colt’s head as it fell asleep, a small smile gracing his face again as he stared down at his unusual son. His line of sight then moved to smile wearily at Thor.

“Thank you…for everything.”

“You’re my little brother, how could I do anything else?” 

“Hmmm.” It seemed that the trickster was drifting off to sleep again.

“Can I see the wound now?” Now that the foal…Sleipnir was fed, Thor was anxious to make sure his brother was going to be okay. His only reply was another soft ‘hmm’ and a slight nod as Loki’s eyes slipped closed.

Thor took that as permission. He had been in enough battles to have a basic idea of how to dress wounds – even if he didn’t have healing magic. He had treated enough injuries to not mind about changing someone’s blood-stained clothes either – although it was quite probably a good job Loki wasn’t awake for the indignity of that.

It didn’t take the thunder God too long to clean up, all things considered, and he threw the bloodied cloths and towels into the fireplace, knowing that they’d attract too much attention if he put them in for laundry. Once the room, foal and God of mischief were all tidy and blood-free Thor wearily sat down in the comfy armchair next to Loki’s desk. He hadn’t quite appreciated how tired he now was, the emotional stress of the whole situation finally letting itself be known.

He didn’t want to leave though. If nothing else he needed to be on hand to help with feeding Sleipnir. The thought made him laugh quietly.

Since when had he been a nanny? 

Even so he made himself comfortable on the chair and settled down to fall asleep.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

The next few days went smoothly enough. Loki seemed to be recovering swiftly, even if his magic was slow in returning after such a burn-out. The younger prince stayed in his room – letting Thor put out a rumour about his ill-health due to a mis-fired spell. The brother’s had both initially worried about how Sleipnir was to get any exercise, since although the royal chambers were all of generous size Loki’s were terribly cluttered. However, the foal seemed more than happy to wobble its way around the furniture and spent most of its time asleep which lessened their concerns. It was only a temporary solution until the trickster deemed the foal old enough to take through one of the portals to a different realm where he’d be able to raise him.

It was only on the third day after Sleipnir’s birth that there was a problem.

“Brother!” Thor burst into the room, startling the colt who had been basking infront of the fire. “Brother, we’re in trouble.”

Loki had been sitting at his desk, book in one hand, magic leaping from the other to the model of a miniature tree he was creating on the table-top. The thunder God’s boisterous entrance shattered his concentration and the sculpture collapsed into nothing.

“Thor, you _do_ realise how long that took, don’t you?” He turned to face his brother with an annoyed scowl. “I recognise that you aren’t familiar with the fine arts but-”

“Father knows!”

The was a sudden, terrible silence as Loki gaped at his brother in horror. “ _What_?!”

“Heimdall.”

The trickster moved from his seat to where Sleipnir lay by the fire so quickly it was as if he’d teleported. “We’re leaving!”

“It’s too late, Father’s on his way here.” Thor sounded furious as he slammed his hand into the wall, leaving a sizable dent. “And you know you can’t take Sleipnir through a portal with you; he’s too young.” 

“Well I’m not letting father find him, Thor! I have to take the chance.” 

Sleipnir was on his feet, looking between the two Gods as they shouted at each other. Loki’s hand was on his back and he pressed up close to the younger prince, obviously distressed.

“No, Loki.”

The calm, deep voice made both brothers turn in horror. 

Odin stood in the open doorway – had Thor left the door open? – Frigga right behind him. The All-father had his arms folded, his expression unreadable as he glared at his sons. Thor was looking dismayed, seemingly frozen to the spot as he stared. Loki, however, had moved infront of Sleipnir, shielding him from their parents.

“Father-”

“Be quiet, Thor.” Odin’s gaze didn’t leave Loki’s furious expression as he silenced the older prince. 

The trickster had his arms out wide, as if fully prepared for an attack whilst behind him the colt cowered making frantic nickering sounds. Tendrils of magic were already curling around the younger God’s fingers, making it very clear that he was not expecting a fair discussion.

“Loki-” 

“I won’t let you take him!” His anger and fear were in equal measure as he tried to stare his father down and the statement came out as something approaching a shriek.

Frigga firmly pushed past Odin, knowing that the family temper was not going to serve any of them very well. She held up her hands in a placating fashion, aware that if she managed to head her youngest off before he truly lost his temper than there was a chance to have a civilized conversation.

“Loki, my son, calm down.” She said gently. “We only want to talk.” She could see the frantic expression on the face of her youngest and knew that he was irrational, to say the least. 

“I’m not letting you take him!” The trickster repeated, although his voice had returned to his more usual tone. “I don’t want to listen to your arguments or reasons; I’m not letting him be taken from me.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us?” Frigga pleaded. Her son lowered his defensive stance somewhat at her gentle voice. “Heimdall explained to us what happened, Loki.”

“I was fine.”

“You nearly died, brother.” Thor interjected. The trickster glared at him.

He took a deep calming breath, placing one hand on Sleipnir’s back again to sooth the nervous foal. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted this child. I never even had the chance to see those that I fathered.”

“They weren’t exactly what you’d call children.” Odin added. Frigga glared at his unhelpful comment.

“I’d still have loved them!” Loki hissed. “It is possible to love a monster if it’s your child.” He missed the look between his parents that followed that statement as his mother came to seat herself on one of the chairs by the fire so that she was nearer to him.

“Will you let us talk to you about this?” She asked reasonably. When her son answered with a curt nod she steepled her fingers, surveying him over them. “You never told us you were upset about what happened to Fenrir and Jormungandr.” She said reasonably.

Her calm tone seemed to lessen her son’s anger and fear as he relaxed slightly. “I hadn’t realised what it meant to me.” He said stiffly. “It’s hard to miss someone whom you’ve never met and are reliably informed that you don’t want to meet. Yes, I admit I was unhappy about the decisions made, but by the time I was informed they’d been born it was too late. This was different. I carried this child. I went through the birth. I don’t care what anyone says, I’m not letting him be taken away.”

“Have you thought this through?” Odin hadn’t moved from where he stood but he had made an effort in winding down his temper. Truth be told he wasn’t actually angry with Loki; rather, he felt hurt that his son had felt unable to trust either him or Frigga with something this important. Not to mention the fear after Heimdall had imparted to them just how close they had been to losing the young prince. “Have you thought about how to raise your child? From what I can see, he is a little less than usual.”

Loki glanced down at Sleipnir who was still trying to hide behind him, head tucked under the trickster’s arm as he stared at the noisy adults – having never seen anyone else beyond Thor and Loki in his short life. 

“I was intending to leave.” He said quietly. “I was going to wait a few more days, then take him through one of the portals to another realm.” He refused to meet his mother’s gaze when he saw the flash of pain on her face at that statement. Instead he glared at Odin.

The All-father sighed heavily as he watched his youngest son stare defiantly at him. “Loki, what did I ever do for you to not trust me?”

The trickster seemed to freeze. Thor didn’t think he’d ever seen his younger brother speechless before. In the silence that descended over the room Sleipnir nickered softly, pressing against Loki’s hand for reassurance.

“I…”

“You just assumed that we would force you to give up the child.”

He nodded, unable to articulate his feelings any better.

Frigga stood from her chair, reaching out to her son. “Oh Loki, if you’d just _told_ us we would have sat down and discussed it with you. We’d never have taken your son away.”

“But Fenrir and Jormungandr…?” Loki’s composure was cracking – his family all knew him well enough to tell when he was going to snap, usually in anger. 

His mother took another hesitant step towards him. “Believe me when I say that both were hard decisions to make. You’ve always refused to speak to us on the matter, we tried to tell you. They were both truly a threat to Asgard’s safety and we took the option to remove them rather than kill them. We kept them alive for your sake.”

The trickster nodded slightly. In all honesty he didn’t really want to discuss that can of worms when a bigger problem was pressed against him, still staring at Odin and Frigga with large frightened eyes. He glanced at his brother briefly and was relieved to see Thor smile encouragingly at him.

Looking back to his mother he finally allowed himself to relax slightly as he made a decision. Clearing his throat he knelt down next to Sleipnir, one arm over the colt’s back to sooth the nervous animal. “Would you like to meet your Grandson?” He asked quietly.

Frigga’s eyes lit up and she stepped closer, crouching down so that she was in the eye-line of the foal.

“Mother, this is Sleipnir.” 

Sleipnir recognised his name and whinnied gently, curiosity over-coming fear as he stretched his head out to smell Frigga’s hand. She smiled delightedly as he seemed to accept her and nuzzled into her arm with a quiet nicker.

“He likes you.” Loki’s voice was full of warmth as he watched his son and mother interact. He looked up at Odin questioningly, both hopeful and wary.

“Go on Father.” Thor had mostly tried to keep out of the conflict but once it all seemed to calm down he felt it was alright to try and offer a comment or two.

Odin stared down at his youngest son and unusual grandson. He stepped closer, towering over the two kneeling adults and tiny foal. Sleipnir whinnied and scooted back to hide behind Loki, staring up at the giant of a man.

The All-father smiled slightly and crouched down so that his height was not as overwhelming. “Hello there, Sleipnir.” His voice was quieter than could be believed coming from such a large man. He held his hand out, inviting the skittish little creature to come closer.

Sleipnir snorted, side-stepping nervously before stretching his head out to sniff gingerly at the proffered hand. Odin’s one eye crinkled with the large smile that spread across his face as the foal then edged up to him and butted against his shoulder. He glanced up at Loki.

“He has your eyes.” He said softly. Sleipnir pushed against him again and he laughed, patting the colts head. “And your mischievous nature. I think this little one is going to follow in his mother’s footsteps and make us all proud.” 

“ _Mother_?!” The trickster echoed, but his mock-horror was refuted by his blinding smile as his father’s attention was drawn back to Sleipnir and he acknowledged the compliment.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMW

_Four years later._

“I don’t know what kept you, brother.” 

Thor reined in his sweating horse, glaring at his younger brother. “I swear you somehow cheat at these races.”

Loki laughed, brushing his wayward hair back from his eyes. “Cheat? Why would I cheat when I don’t need to? You’re just a sore loser, isn’t that right, Sleipnir?”

The horse whinnied, tossing his head up in agreement. Thor scowled.

“You have the advantage, Sleipnir has more legs!”

“Sore loser!” The younger prince sang the two words mockingly. “Besides, he’s still young, your Seolfur has the advantage of years.” He patted Sleipnir’s neck as the stallion let out an indignant snort. “Being young is never a bad thing, Slip.” He grinned up at Thor. “Did you hear the news?”

The thunder God shrugged. “Which news? I have heard many things today.” He guessed it had something to do with his nephew though; Loki’s voice always took on that excited tone when talking about his son.

“Father has asked if Sleipnir wants to train up as a battle horse.” The trickster almost couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “His own mount, Fyrdraka, is growing old, and it is more than likely that Slip will be immortal like me so it would make sense to train him up as Father’s next battle companion.”

Thor beamed at how proud his brother sounded. “That is indeed wonderful news! But surely it means you two won’t be able to spend as much time together.”

Loki nodded, his smile dimming a little. “That would be the case, but it’s too good an opportunity for Slip to miss, and he’s so enthusiastic about it.” Sleipnir nodded his head again eagerly. “And besides, it would be no different to sending an Asgardian child to school, so I will cope.” His grin returned. “You needn’t fear, we will have more than enough free time to beat you in racing.”

Thor’s pleased smile became feral. “Is that so?”

“We always have so far.”

“Not this time you won’t!” His horse sprang forwards, sparks flying from its hooves as it began to gallop away.

Loki shook his head with a sigh as he smoothed out Sleipnir’s mane. “Ready to show him what a real horse can do, Slip?”

The stallion reared in response, four legs fighting against the air before he leapt away, faster than a storm. All Thor saw was a dark grey blur race past and Loki’s laughter on the wind.

_Fin._


End file.
